Bálsamo
by mutemuia
Summary: Tu amuleto, tu bálsamo contra las pesadillas… Esto está mal, Kuon…


_Juro solemnemente que estaba con_ Jamás nos separarán _, pero esta historia se me cruzó por delante…_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, a mi pesar…

* * *

 **BÁLSAMO**

Se despertó con un grito en la garganta que no llegó a salir.

Un sudor frío le perlaba la piel mientras su corazón luchaba por recobrar su ritmo normal. Volvió a tenderse en la cama buscando el calor del cuerpo a su lado. Ella dormía, ajena a sus pesadillas. Amoldó su figura a la suya, eco durmiente de sueños pacíficos, y la abrazó.

Solo entonces dejó salir el aire lleno de miedo de sus pulmones.

La oscuridad podía rodearlo, acecharlo, podía llenar de miedo su corazón y de sombras su alma, pero no podía atraparlo. Porque estaba con Kyoko.

Si Kyoko estaba a su lado, la oscuridad retrocedía y se mantenía dentro de los límites de sus horribles sueños, y las negruras de su vida parecían llenarse de luz frente a Kyoko.

Siempre su talismán, su amuleto protector… Su bálsamo contra las pesadillas.

Su bálsamo para sanar el alma rota de quien una vez fue.

Respira contra la piel de su cuello, llenándose del olor a ella, pasa el brazo bajo sus hombros y la atrae hacia sí, ajustándola más a la curva de su torso. Luego deposita un beso leve, casi sin tocarla, en su cabello, susurra un 'te quiero' que solo el aire de la noche escucha, y finalmente cierra los ojos.

 _No puedes seguir haciéndole esto a Kyoko…_

En algún momento, ella se despertará antes que él y se irá de su apartamento, llevándose sus cosas. Como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

 _Esto no está bien…_

* * *

Nunca hablan de ello.

Jamás hablan de nada.

Ella llega tarde en la noche, después de terminar sus trabajos y sus deberes, cuando el matrimonio del Darumaya la cree dormida en su cuarto. Entra en el baño, se pone el pijama y luego se acuesta en la cama. En su cama. Él le concede dos minutos para hacerse la dormida y luego va detrás.

Ella siente hundirse el colchón bajo su peso y cómo su figura se coloca tras la suya, pasándole el brazo por encima. Luego lo siente respirar contra ella, enterrando la cara contra su pelo y poco a poco, su respiración se va normalizando hasta que finalmente se duerme.

Kyoko siempre tarda más en dormirse. A veces le remuerde la conciencia porque una chica como ella no debería estar haciendo esto. Dormir con un hombre en la misma cama, un hombre que no le es nada… ¿Qué dice eso de ella? Ni siquiera una retorcida definición de kohai le serviría de excusa.

Pues la verdad es que cualquier sentido de la decencia desapareció hace tiempo. Justo cuando el último candado que cerraba la caja de su corazón se abrió. Él la necesitaba, y válgale el cielo, que si dormir con él era el precio a pagar para que conservara su cordura, Mogami Kyoko lo pagaría con gusto. Porque lo amaba. Tan simple como eso.

Porque lo que él no sabe, es que Kyoko ha ido reconstruyendo su historia. Gritos y palabras susurradas en sueños agónicos que hacen que a Kyoko se le encoja el corazón. Y siempre el mismo nombre… Rick.

* * *

Todo empezó aquella noche en que su espíritu fue invadido por el miedo a convertirse en aquello que encarnaba para las pantallas. BJ. Se le heló la sangre en las venas. El frío se incrustó en sus huesos. El color abandonó su piel. Le alcanzaba, BJ le alcanzaba… Sería para siempre el asesino que sonríe mientras juega con su víctima. Sonriendo mientras le arrebata la vida.

Esa fue la primera vez que intentó matar a Murasame.

Cuando despertó, ella no estaba y los fantasmas de su pasado lo alcanzaron. El dios de la muerte se mezclaba en su carne, derritiéndola, fundiéndola con un frío ardiente que lo mataba, mientras la culpa y el remordimiento le roían las entrañas. Y el Kuon del que llevaba huyendo más de cinco años volvió a manchar de sangre sus manos.

El Kuon que mató a Rick.

Solo Kyoko le otorgó la paz del sueño esa noche. Abrazó al espectro que la recibió en aquel pasillo de hotel sin saber que así lo arrancaba de aquel abismo que lo devoraba.

Ella mantenía las pesadillas a raya.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos.

Al menos él.

* * *

Pronto se convirtió en costumbre que Cain no pudiera dormir sin su hermanita entre sus brazos.

Se encontraban en LME y se saludaban como siempre, como si hiciera una eternidad que no se veían. Como si no hubieran despertado en la misma cama unas horas antes.

Fingen… Él finge que no se está aprovechando de ella para no volverse loco y ella finge que no se da cuenta. Los dos fingen que eso es algo que harían dos hermanos extraños como los Heel.

Pero cuando Setsu regresó a Inglaterra y Cain volvió a quedarse solo, con el corazón desgarrado por las noches de soledad y por los monstruos de oscuridad que querían arrastrarlo al abismo, los ojos de Tsuruga Ren se llenaron de ojeras y sombras azules…

Y Kyoko, la Kyoko enamorada que protegía y ocultaba su amor, supo que Ren estaba librando una batalla cada noche contra las criaturas que habitaban sus sueños y sus recuerdos. Y una vez más, se olvidó de sí misma por amor a otro. Se olvidó de lo que la prensa podría hacer con ella si se enteraban, y una noche, después de la cena, no pudo dejarlo allí a solas. El peso de culpas pasadas llenaba de tristezas y pesares los ojos del hombre que amaba y le robaban el sueño, la paz y la cordura…

Ella le pidió una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Él se los dio, con el corazón brincando en el pecho por tenerla una noche más y un punto de vergüenza por el retorcido sentido de la obligación por el que ella hacía esto.

Porque ella lo hacía por su senpai. Por supuesto.

* * *

Desde entonces es Kyoko quien duerme en su cama. Kyoko y no Setsu. Su Kyoko. Su dulce Kyoko, rescatándolo noche tras noche de las garras de la culpa, del monstruo que debió haber sido. Ya no hay excusas ni roles que interpretar. Kyoko y Kuon.

Porque él ya no esconde las lentillas. Le muestra parte de quién realmente es. Y Kyoko sigue ahí… Los ojos abiertos y la mirada brillante… Pero no se va… Un Tsuruga Ren de ojos verdes se abraza a una muchacha que debería huir de él, viendo la clase de engendro que en realidad es. Sin embargo, ella sigue ahí y duerme con él, noche tras noche… Su Kyoko, que le trae la paz y la luz.

Siempre se despierta con sus brazos rodeándola, abrazándola como si la fuera a perder, sus piernas enredadas, y sus manos, las de los dos, en sitios en los que no deberían estar. Las mejillas le arden cuando empieza el lento y sigiloso proceso diario de desenredarse de él, porque sabe que esto está mal. Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Pero él la necesita.

Y eso es suficiente para ella.

* * *

Y un día, en las lejanas playas de Guam, una muchacha se encuentra con un príncipe de las hadas emergiendo del océano. "Kyoko-chan", le dice él. Y ella sabe que es Corn, su Corn. Pero el miedo que ve en sus ojos verdes es el mismo que ve en Ren cada vez que ha intentado hablarle de los fantasmas que lo acechan.

Y entonces es cuando todo encaja donde debería estar.

Su Corn es Ren. Ren es Corn. Siempre a su lado… Siempre cuidándola, protegiéndola… Con otro nombre, con otros ojos, pero su Corn. Su príncipe roto, sin alas, desgarrado por tragedias que lo encadenan cual maldiciones de leyendas, que le atormentan y no le dejan vivir la vida que le pertenece.

Y por una vez, Kuon le dice la verdad. Y le cuenta la historia de aquel niño junto al río que creció para convertirse en el asesino de su mejor amigo y en una mentira de ojos castaños. Tiene miedo. Un miedo horrible a que Kyoko lo condene al destierro de su vida. A vivir sin ella…

Pero en sus ojos, los de Kyoko, no hay odio, no. Brillan como nunca antes, reflejando la luz del sol de las islas del sur, con algo que Kuon no conoce. Ella se acerca, le toma de ambas manos y se las lleva a los labios. Las besa. Y Kuon ahoga un jadeo entrecortado, porque ese beso le exonera. Libera sus espaldas y su alma del peso de culpas y mentiras. Ese beso le recuerda que sigue siendo aquel niño de aquel verano, cuando aún era inocente y sin mancha. Que aún es ese Kuon. Ese beso le dice que Kyoko no le odia. Y que no existen máscaras junto a ella. Solo él.

Y entonces, con el corazón a la carrera, Corn vuela para ella. Y la playa se llena de piruetas y cabriolas igual que cuando niños. Y ella ríe. Ríe como reía entonces. Alegre y feliz de tener a su príncipe a su lado. Y con el aliento interrumpido por las risas, el 'te quiero' que las noches asfixiaban, sale por fin de sus labios. Y ella, por miedo a que la voz le tiemble, calla y corre a hundirse en sus brazos.

Dos criaturas rotas, quebrantadas por la vida, destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez. Y cual bálsamo enamorado, dos almas destinadas a amarse y a sanar el corazón del otro.

Como debe ser.


End file.
